1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium storing a program and a computer data signal embedded with the program.
2. Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus that specifies a character string included in a document by, for example, executing a character recognition process for a document image representing the document with an optical character reader or the like. Also, there is a technique for specifying a start position of an item, such as a line head symbol for itemization, in the document or analyzing the structure of the document, based on the specified character string.